


Big Short Prompt Fills

by Write_in_Red



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Female Harry Potter, Gen, implied Harry Potter/Hermione Granger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 08:19:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15859803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Write_in_Red/pseuds/Write_in_Red
Summary: These are prompt fills for the Big Short, a writing exercise in the Workshop hosted over on Rough Trade. They will range between 1000-2000 words, and could be in any fandom.





	1. Cut Your Losses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Variation on a theme: 1000 word max  
> Total Word Count: 880 via wordcounter.net  
> Fandom: Harry Potter  
> Genre: implied H/Hr  
> Warnings: None  
> Prompt: Desperation

"You should cut your losses, Potter. She's never going to take you seriously." 

Harry glanced up from his defense essay to gauge Ron's mood, "maybe, but in the end it won't matter. Because she'll know she can do better than you."

Ron scowled, "she's just a muggleborn. She won't have much choice in the matter."

"That's only true if you manage to trick her into bed and get her pregnant, which I don't see happening as she is currently in the Infirmary having a charm placed to prevent it." Harry scratched the final line of his essay, and then cast a quick drying charm Hermione had taught him. 

"How did you know that?" there's desperation in Ron's voice as he leapt to his feet, chair almost toppling over. "And why did you tell her?" 

"My mother was a muggleborn, Ron." The defense texts were shifted to one side to make room for his bag enabling Harry to pull out his Herbology book and another roll of blank parchment. He still had one more essay to finish before the start of class on Monday.

"Everyone knows your mother was a muggleborn. Why does that matter?" 

"While I might not have my parents with me, they made sure I wouldn't be completely unprepared as I neared the age to claim my title." A scrap of parchment with his outline written on it shortens the time it takes to locate the correct section covering Fanged Geraniums, and Harry begins to flesh out the information in order to have a balanced essay. 

"Stop ignoring me!" 

Harry lays down his quill with a sigh, "I haven't been ignoring you, Ron; I've just got things to do." A quick look towards Madame Pince lets him know he won't have to deal with the red-head much longer. The librarian has been headed their way at steady pace since he shouted, but she seems to have been waylaid by a group of Hufflepuffs.

"Well?" Ron crosses his arms across his chest.  


"Well, what?"

"Don't play stupid, Potter. Why did you tell her about getting pregnant or anything really?"

"Hermoine found me reading a letter left in my vault," Harry began, "when I finished explaining how my parents wanted to ensure I knew an unplanned pregnancy before bonding was basically a one-way ticket to a shot-gun wedding she was horrified. The idea of being forced to bond to whoever got her pregnant wasn't even the worst part for her." 

A small smirk was aimed Ron's way, "She was practically ill when she realized whoever she ended up with would most likely have control over her educational and work goals for the rest of her life. Hermoine decided then and there that she would never be in such a situation, and immediately marched off to get a permission slip for the preventative charm from Madame Pomfrey." 

Ron was vibrating with barely suppressed fury, "I can't believe you."

"I don't know why this is a surprise to you. She's my best friend, and I'd never withhold information from her that could help her. She even asked me to help her compose a questionnaire for anyone she is considering dating." He leaned back in his chair as he considered his dormmate.

"We're best friends, Harry," 

He interrupts Ron, "no, we're not. We haven't been best friends since fourth year, you just didn't notice."

Madame Pince has finished with the second group who stopped her, and is almost to them when Ron leans over the table with an ugly look, "You've ruined everything." 

"For you, maybe."

"Mr. Weasley, that will be quite enough. Ten points from Gryffindor for disturbing others, and you'll need to vacate the library." She turns expecting him to follow her back towards the entrance. Ron scowls at him once more before stomping after her.

"Do you think either of them will figure it out?" Draco asks as he steps around the corner of the shelves.

Harry shakes his head, "I doubt it. Ron has never been in my vault, and Hermoine once told me I was 'without an ounce of guile'." 

"That's absolute bullshit, Potter," 

"I thought we agreed to call each other by our first names when we started plotting against our enemies together?" Harry murmurs as he begins rifling through his bag. "While I have you here, will you send this to your mother?" he presents the unsealed letter to Draco.

Draco scowls at him as he snags the letter from across the table, "stop writing my mother, Harry. She's started to complain she hears from you more than me."

"It's just a note thanking your mother for writing and sending the letter so quickly. You should write her more often so she doesn't decide she likes me better." His snort and a shake of his head have Harry huffing a small laugh. "Anyway, I'm sure Hermione would have noticed any lingering charmwork on the parchment if I had disguised the handwriting that way."

"She is clever," he concedes, "So what's next now that you've protected her from the most obvious means of trapping her in a marriage."

"I figure I'll help her with her 'intentions questionnaire' and do my best to wheedle my way into her affections." 

"Oh, I'm sure that'll be hard," Draco says sarcastically.


	2. Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Variation on a theme: 1000 word max  
> Total Word Count: 939 via wordcounter.net  
> Fandom: Harry Potter  
> Genre: Gen   
> Warnings: None   
> Prompt: Magic

Following Hagrid down the steps of Gringotts was a revelation of sorts. The trip to the bank had been quite rushed not allowing Hatti the chance to truly appreciate the view. However, her descent down the steps allowed her to take in the layout of the alley, along with the people rushing from shop to shop. Not just people! Witches and Wizards! This day had been amazing so far.

After being fitted for robes for school Hagrid took her to a bookstore named Flourish and Blotts to purchase her school books. He didn't seem to interested in helping her look for her textbooks, and decided to wait outside while she finished her shopping. 

"Um, excuse me," 

"Yes, Young Miss?"

"I was wondering if you could help me? I'm starting at Hogwarts in September, and I need to find all the books on this list." Hatti holds up the parchment.

"Of course, of course. Let me see which books you've already gathered," the older gentleman notes the titles of the three books she's holding on her list with a quill. He reaches behind the counter to retrieve a basket and meets her on the other side.

"I am Mr. Flourish, my dear. Now let's finish collecting your books so you can be on your way. I'm sure your parents will enjoy our expedience in this matter." he states as he leads her down the row closest to the counter. 

"Oh," Hatti said softly, "I'm here with Hagrid. My parents died when I was one."

Mr. Flourish turned from the shelves he was searching to look down at her, "I am sorry, my dear; that is quite unfortunate for someone so young." He paused a moment before turning back to the shelves. "Hagrid brought you to the Alley, you say?"

"Yes, sir. I was quite surprised when he showed up. I didn't even know I was a witch until today." Hatti replied.

"Well, that is a turn for sure." Mr. Flourish added the two books he had just pulled from the shelves in front of him to her basket. "Ahh, so you’re one of our new muggleborn students. How delightful."

"Muggleborn?"

"A child such as yourself whose parents are not part of the magical world." he murmured.

"Oh, I'm not a muggleborn then," she drags her fingers along the spine of several lovely books, "Hagrid told me my parents, James and Lily, were magical."

He glances at her once more, this time his eyes flick to her forehead where uneven bangs cover her scar, "And so they were. I remember your mother quite well, avid reader that one." Mr. Flourish steered her around the corner and down another row. "Transfiguration, transfiguration. Ah, here we are." 

Hatti trails after the gentleman as he adds book after book to the basket, but pauses at a small display at the end of one row advertising a series of books for muggleborn students. While there are several on the shelves offering to teach a great many things Hatti hadn't considered when Hagrid told her she was a witch, such as self-care and household charms to books exploring the geography of the magical world, a book with a deep purple cover and silver script proclaiming it the Definitive Guide for Proper Comportment by a M. Poppins catches her eye. 

Mr. Flourish returns to add a book to her basket, and sees her inspecting the endcap. He makes a thoughtful sounds, "this might be just the thing you need, my dear," He offers the book to her, and then checks the list in his hand once more.

"oh, I couldn't," Hatti protests, "it looks very fine. It must cost quite a bit. Hagrid said what I had in my vault was all I had to see me through school. I think I'll just stick to what's on my list." 

"Did he?" Flourish questions as he strikes through another item on her list.

"He did, and while it looks like a lot; I want to make sure it stretches all seven years and until I can get a job," she explains.

"Very admirable, indeed. I agree it is a costly book, but how about I make it a gift?" he smiles at her, "then it wouldn't cost you anything, and you needn't feel guilty for spending money on something not on your list." 

She begins to shake her head, but Mr. Flourish interrupts her, "today is your birthday if I'm not mistaken?"

"yes, sir,"

"Well then! It'll be a birthday gift." he seems very pleased to have figured out a way to give her the book despite her reluctance. "I believe we only have one more book to retrieve on your list. Why don't you head to the counter with your basket, and I'll meet you there." 

She nods still slightly overcome with the idea that someone is going to give her a birthday present. Hatti can't remember receiving a present of her own ever!

"Let me just total this up for you," he stated as he set the basket on a dark square in the center of the counter. A moment later a sheet of parchment popped out of a slot on the side. "Your total is 13 galleons, 5 sickles. If you'll just place the coins in this dish here, I'll get your books packed up."

"Thank you, sir. I really appreciate your help finishing my list." Once the last coin has landed in the dish, it shakes momentarily before the money disappears. She gapes at the empty dish, and looks to Mr. Flourish for an answer, "how did..?"

Mr. Flourish smiles kindly, "Magic, my dear."


End file.
